


Can You Feel The Love Tonight

by Itch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5465660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itch/pseuds/Itch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel loves to go stargazing as he thinks about his potential soulamate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Feel The Love Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarlightDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightDragon/gifts).



Gabriel loved stargazing. There was just... something about sitting alone at the top of a hill, the cool night air in his face that soothed him, that made him feel /alive.

Gabriel was a man who was often swept up and caught in the rising tide of the world, shunted from one place to another. In the calm surrender of the rush of day, Gabriel let himself cool from the heat of the day. He let out a long, slow sigh, letting himself melt backwards into the grass, a small smile on his face.

To him, this was an /enchanted moment, something you'd see in a Disney film, complete with musical montage and a orange-yellow fireflies that flitter around your head. And he liked that. He was restless, and in many aspects, he was a warrior, but in his moment he wasn't. In this moment? He was Gabriel.

His thumb absently rubbed across the tattoo on his wrist, his soulmark, the one that told him one day, he'd find someone. He knew the words better than his own damn /name.

_I think they're in your eyes._

What it meant, he wasn't sure. But he knew he hadn't heard it yet.

He stared up at the sky, the dark enveloping him and holding him, bringing him up into the sky to dance among the stars as he stretched a hand above his head, fingers curling into a fist as he tried to grab onto them, but the white slipped away from him.

The names of stars danced through his head as he pointed at each one. _Alya. Caph. Draco. Sirius_. He didn't know the name of every star, then again, no one does.

One night however, someone else was there, sat beside Gabriel's spot.

Not that he minded; he didn't on this place. He just sat down, pulling his jacket a little tighter around him, before looking up at the sky, that was bizarrely empty.

No stars tonight, despite the lack of grey clouds dappling the stratosphere. He chuckled, ducking his head to stare at his lap. Then he looked up at his mystery companion, a smile on his face.

  
"Wonder where the stars went tonight."

  
The stranger's face broke into a smile that lit a /fire in Gabriel's heart, and he felt a pull towards the man and his messy hair, and shiny eyes, a his dimpled smile.

  
"I think they're in your eyes."

  
Gabriel stopped, eyes widened as they watered, glittering like they /were full of stars.

  
"You're -"

  
"I saw you. Stargazing. And I knew that - with words like these? It had to be you. I just didn't know when. Till tonight."

Gabriel breathed a laugh, holding out a hand.

  
"So, do you have a name? Or are you just a wide-eyed wanderer?"

  
"Sam."

  
"Gabriel."

  
They both looked up at the sky then, watching a line of silver streak it, then more chase after it, like waves chasing the shoreline. He grinned, and his right hand twitched to Sam's, fingers lacing together and their biceps brushed. Soulmates, sometimes, seemed like a load of bullshit. But to the two star-crossed lovers who were sat side by side on the top of a hill watching a meteor shower, their hearts beating in perfect synergy, it was a far from bullshit as it could be.

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas gift for Rosebae <3  
> Come talk to me on Tumblr!  
> >synergygabriel  
> >whodoesntlovesabriel


End file.
